


Idols

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Last of Us
Genre: Dis is a loving mommy, Fili grieves in a different way, Kili didn't mean to, Other, Thorin has to stay strong even though he's hurting, Tragedy, agnst, he didn't know better, he was only trying to do his job, last of us au, the poor babies, this was a one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the Quarantine Zone Kili messes up which costs a life in their group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

Kili shook as he stared at his bloodied hands. They were not wet, they were not sticky. The coppery fluid was dark and dry now. Flaking any time he flexed his fingers. That was, if he could. His whole body trembled. Why was he shaking so much? Why did his head feel like there was a strange pressure in it? He felt sick. He had no right to feel sick. Not after what happened.

He was so numb, to the point that he could barely hear. It was as if he had cotton stuffed in his ears as his brother moved, dragging the body to the side. Resting it down. Fili was so gentle and careful. Each movement with reverence. Then there was Thorin. Thorin to the side, standing straighter, taller. His fingers holding his rifle tighter than usual. A finger stroking the metal just above the trigger as if that alone could calm the sickness turning inside his stomach.

Kili barely looked up, seeing Thorin. Seeing how well he took it all. He slowly turned his head to his brother who was using what precious little water he had in his  dented canteen to wash blood off of the face of the corpse the was tenderly caring for. They were both so much stronger than him. They always have. They always were the ones he looked up to. The ones that he strived to be like. They were his idols… but so was his mother.

Kili coughed out a sob. His mom. A woman that was strong and hard, but knew how to hold so much kindness in her heart. The woman who told old stories to him and his brother at night. The woman who gripped his shoulders before they left the city, out of the Quarantine Zone. She looked him straight in his eyes. “Kili, it’s dangerous out there. You can’t run off on your own like you usually do here. You can’t leave the group. Do you understand me?”

But he had heard a noise. One of the infected near where they had been camping out for the night. He had went to investigate the strange clicking noise. Honestly… he had heard about Clickers. He had never seen one. He didn’t know how fast they were, nor how strong. He had shot his pistol without thinking. The Clicker took the bullet like it was nothing, only screaming in rage and rushing at him. All he knew next was that he was running and yelling. He was drawing more infected while trying to wake his family. He didn’t mean any of this to happen. They had run, the sounds of their worn packs, the sharp popping of gun fire. They jumped over the broken fissure of the top floor of a mall, trying to buy them some time to figure out how to get out. But Kili missed. His ribs cracked when they impacted on the hard cement edge. He clawed at the concrete and tiles. People were shouting his name. His mom jumping down with him as he fell. No second thought. She went right after him. Fili and Thorin had to find another way down.

Then… then the infected caught up. Fists bunched like madmen, pounding into his head and shoulders. Flashes of his mother’s gun illuminated the dark belly of the old mall. He got pulled up, stumbling and holding onto her as she shouted for Fili and Thorin to hurry up. Then the Clicker caught up. Shoving him down. Teeth biting into his mother. He remembered her scream the most as he twisted around as he fell. Soon as he was on the ground the Clicker was trying to get at him. He shoved his foot against its chest, unloading the last of his ammo into the flowered head of the infected.

“Mom!” Adrenaline and damage to his body made it hard for him to focus as he kicked the Clicker off. “MOM!!”

He had crawled over to Dis. Her eyes already glazed, the amount of blood that left her made her skin milky white. Still he tried covering the wound, he tried making her wake up. That was when Fili and Thorin showed up. Thorin didn’t say anything, didn’t make a sound. Fili screamed… and now… now he was taking care of her remains while Kili shut down.

“It’s alright, mom.” Fili whispered as he stroked her messy hair. “I’ll take care of Kili… all you have to do is rest now…”

“Kili.” Thorin’s voice was rougher than usual. He wouldn’t look down at his sister.

When no reply came he continued. “Kili, get up, grab your gun. Fili, we need to leave.”

“Yes, Thorin.” Fili stood up. He went to Kili offering his hand. “It’s time to go Kili.”


End file.
